(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moisture-proof sealing bag, and in particular a moisture-proof bag for containing materials or commodities to prevent from moisture and increase airtight effect of the bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Prior arts of bags are used for containing commodities, such as food products, food materials, dog-foods, chemical materials or plastic materials etc. After the bags are opened, it is difficult for a user to surely seal the bags, which causes the residual air to stay in the bags. Thus, the smells of the contents of the bags may be leaked out to pollute air qualities of the surroundings. Besides, the residual air in the bags with moisture may deteriorate the contents of the bags.
A structure of a prior art of an exhausting valve usually comprises double elements, which are upper and down valves. The down valve element is pasted on the inner the bag body, and then installed with the upper valve element outside the bag body. Both the upper and down valves are clipped each other firmly on the bag body. The prior art is higher cost, because of too many units for manufacture and complicated structures. Furthermore, for the sake of the weak point of the structural design, when the exhausting valve is combined with the bag body, the upper valve will be exposed out the bag body, which may increase the volume of the bag body and cause the possibility of wear and tear.